Magnetic propulsion has traditionally not worked effectively in the past due to magnetic lock. That is, it takes as much energy to enter into a magnetic field as is generated leaving the field.
Present magnetic propulsion motors have not been effective in diminishing or eliminating magnetic lock. Present motors use a magnetic field that creates either an attracting force or a repelling force, but not both. Additionally, present motors do not take into consideration the shape of the motion magnets or the effect, in certain configurations, that magnetic shielding can have. Thus, present motors are generally inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a magnetic propulsion motor that eliminates or mitigates magnetic lock. The present disclosure relates to a magnetic propulsion motor without the disadvantages embodied in present motors.